Shot and Bothered
Shot and Bothered is a 1966 Looney Tunes short directed by Rudy Larriva. Title The title is a pun on the phrase "hot and bothered." Plot Wile E. Coyote chases Road Runner into a long culvert, but passes him before coming out the other end and falling, but just a few feet to a ledge. Of course, the ledge then breaks and he falls to the canyon floor, then the broken ledge lands on top of him. Wile E. waits by a tunnel until he spies Road Runner approaching, then pushes a boulder into his path, but Road Runner runs right through, shattering the boulder into rubble. Wile E. scans his ACME catalog and mail orders some suction cups. He returns to the tunnel, straps the cups to his feet, climbs the tunnel's archway opening, and hangs upside-down awaiting his prey. The stones he's stuck to pull free, he falls to the roadway, and a car runs him over. He throws a rock at the car but it ricochets and knocks another boulder towards the coyote. He hops aside but onto another ledge which breaks, sending him to the canyon floor again, followed by the boulder. He chases Road Runner again, but soon tires and hatches another plan. He sets up a tennis net across the road and waits. Presently a truck drives into the net which elastically springs it back into the coyote. Next, he tests tying dynamite sticks to a rope and swinging them down to the road, until he thinks he has the timing right. When the Road Runner approaches he lets one go, but it swings all the way to the other side and returns to him. He quickly seeks shelter in a nearby box, but it's the TNT crate, and the lit one falls in too. Wile E. then uses a skateboard to chase the bird, but just when he's about to grab him, the Road Runner jumps and the coyote rolls into the long culvert again, then out the other end again and down to the canyon floor again. Finally, Wile E. straps a bomb to his back, fills his lungs with helium, and floats above the desert. When he looks at a road map to orient himself, he strays into a cactus patch which pokes holes in him. The gas escapes, sending him sailing wildly through the air. He unstraps the bomb and skids down a slope to the bottom. He cools his burning feet in a nearby puddle and feels better, until he remembers the falling bomb. Availability * (1982) VHS - The Looney Tunes Video Show Vol. 1 (French version only) * (2011) DVD - Looney Tunes Super Stars' Road Runner & Wile E. Coyote: Supergenius Hijinks * (2017) Streaming - Boomerang App Goofs * During the opening scene, when the boulder lands on Wile, but while he should be under the boulder his animation cell is still visible, making it look as if the rock had some how missed. Gallery Shot And Bothered SS 1.jpg Shot And Bothered SS 2.jpg Shot And Bothered SS 3.jpg Shot And Bothered SS 4.jpg Shot And Bothered SS 5.jpg Shot And Bothered SS 6.jpg Shot And Bothered SS 7.jpg Shot And Bothered SS 8.jpg Shot And Bothered SS 9.jpg Shot And Bothered SS 10.jpg Shot And Bothered SS 11.jpg Shot And Bothered SS 12.jpg Shot And Bothered SS 13.jpg Shot And Bothered SS 14.jpg Shot And Bothered SS 15.jpg Shot And Bothered SS 16.jpg Shot And Bothered SS 17.jpg Shot And Bothered SS 18.jpg Shot And Bothered SS 19.jpg Shot And Bothered SS 20.jpg Shot And Bothered SS 21.jpg Shot And Bothered SS 22.jpg Shot And Bothered SS 23.jpg Shot And Bothered SS 24.jpg Shot And Bothered SS 25.jpg Shot And Bothered SS 26.jpg Shot And Bothered SS 27.jpg Shot And Bothered SS 28.jpg Shot And Bothered SS 29.jpg Shot And Bothered SS 30.jpg TV Title Cards lt shot and bothered tbbrrs.jpg Category:1966 Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:Shorts Category:DePatie-Freleng Looney Tunes Category:Format Films Looney Tunes Category:Cartoons directed by Rudy Larriva Category:Cartoons produced by David H. DePatie Category:Cartoons with music by Bill Lava Category:Cartoons animated by Bob Bransford Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Anthony Rizzo Category:Cartoons animated by Hank Smith Category:Cartoons with layouts by Don Sheppard Category:Cartoons with film editing by Lee Gunther Category:Cartoons with no dialogue